


Baratheon

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Myrcella-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baratheon

Quando as noticias da morte de Joffrey chegam até ela Myrcella não chora, mas sente que devia chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima vem ou sequer tristeza. Era estranho perceber que nunca realmente pensara nele como um irmão, ele era apenas um garoto cruel que por um acaso dividia uma mãe e um pai com ela.

O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi ficar cabisbaixa, enquanto havia nela um ressoante nada. Quando as noticias da morte de Tommen chegam até ela as lágrimas querem vir, querem vir tanto que é preciso um esforço fenomenal para conte-las até que estivesse sozinha em seu quarto mais tarde. Porque agora não havia lugar para lágrimas públicas na sua vida. Havia uma coroa,e havia no Porto Real o pequeno corpo sem vida do menino que adorava filhotes de gato e que ela costumava tentar proteger das maldades de Joffrey, o seu irmãozinho.

Ela tinha a fúria, ela tinha que ter, e ela a sentia agora como nunca sentira antes. Não importava o que os rumores sobre sua mãe e seu tio diziam, ela se via como uma Baratheon e por tanto ela era uma, uma Rainha Baratheon e era o seu dever fazer com que seus inimigos pagassem.


End file.
